


Just Met And Now We're Here

by Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei is a vampire, and now you are too.
Relationships: Ren Koumei/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Just Met And Now We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my dreamy sheep friend on tumblr ^-^

By the time you woke up again, it was dark. Or was it that the curtains were closed? You look around in confusion, then remember what happened and nearly scream.

"I'm sorry," reaches your ears before you do. You look over to where it came from and see Koumei, turned away, curled up, looking significantly better than he had. You remember the look in his eye, how sharp it had been, like a hunter.

If you're being honest with yourself, it had you going~

"Sorry? For what?" you ask, still unsure of exactly what happened. Koumei had lunged for you, pinned you down, sharp fangs... Was he...? No, he couldn't be.

In response to your question, he simply shakes his head. You put your hand on his shoulder and he knocks it away.

"Prince Koumei, what happened?" you ask. Fear is rising inside you at what just transpired.

"I..." Koumei shoots up suddenly and pins you down to the mattress. "You must swear to secrecy."

"S-swear?" Then it had to be true. Prince Koumei, and maybe others... He's...

"I'm a vampire. I need the life energy of other beings to live, and yours..." A hand traces along your cheek. It would be a lie to say it's comforting at this precise moment. "I was so hungry, it was as if yours called out to me."

"I suppose it could. All of me wants to heal the sick and injured?" You laugh, both in panic and in the hope that he'll join and the tension in your body will ease out. He does, quirking a smile and chuckling.

"But you lived. That's not good."

"Not good? I survived whatever just happened! How is that not good!?" He has got to be kidding.

"Because it will ultimately kill you!" Koumei glares at you with pain in his eyes.

"Why did you go so long without blood?" you ask quietly. He bit his lip and sighed.

"I detest being the one to cause pain to others. I refuse to do more damage than is strictly necessary. Let me kill you peacefully so you won't be in pain at the end."

"No way! You can't just kill me off. Besides, people will know—"

"Know what? That you were sent to the front on emergency?"

"... Why do you have that planned out?"

"It's an old family secret for those of us who end up this way." Koumei looks away in shame. Your hand reaches up to his cheek in what you hope is a more comforting gesture than his earlier caress.

Though, thinking of it as a caress, you could almost see the tenderness. Maybe.

"Then, everyone from the palace who gets sent to the front?"

"Not everyone. It'd be suspicious if none of them arrived. And, some are..." Koumei trails off. You raise an eyebrow.

"Some are what?"

"Turned." He pauses a moment. "Becoming a vampire would save your life, but the cost is heavy."

"I don't want to die," you say. You can feel something akin to poison in your body, spreading through you.

"You don't want this life."

"I could handle it if you were helping me with it. And I'll help you." Your hand moves from his cheek to his hair. His eyes soften and his own hand returns to your cheek in turn. It feels different — warm, comforting, caring.

"Bite me," he says.

"What?"

"Bite me and drink my blood." Koumei bares his neck for you to get a glimpse. You're not sure about this, but the poison is making your heart race. What choice do you have? You move in, feel his body moving beneath your lips, the blood as it wells up into your mouth. One sip is all it takes, and you're able to concentrate once more. The poison stops pounding on your organs.

You lap up the last of the blood and breathe deeply when a moan comes from Koumei.

"(Y/N), I didn't expect you to have such a wild bite. You've always been so poised at work."

"What?" You back up and stare at him to see that he's got a blush and a weird smile on his face.

"Bloody or not, can you bite me like that again?" He has a look on his face like he's hoping you'll do it. There's a stirring inside you, opposite to the poison like his second caress was opposite to the first. You move to his neck and bite carefully without your incisors, earning a second moan. His hand tangles in your hair. The other holds your waist.

The two of you roll over so you're straddling him as you break away from his neck.

"My lord, this is inappropriate."

"So is biting my doctor." He drags you down into a kiss. His movements are aggressive, desperate.

"You have multiple women in your bed a night. What's with you?"

"This is the first time I've been with someone I chose~" He smiles at you and kisses you again, gentler this time. The feeling inside aches and your lips feel like they're on fire. You moan softly into his mouth and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue inside. It lathes your mouth and dances with your own tongue, sending electric sparks into you. 

When you break apart, he nicks his tongue on your fang and guides the drop of blood to your tongue, spreading the meager amount around as you both catch your breath. The taste is intoxicating.

"P-Prince Koumei~" you breathe.

"Just Mei." He kisses along your jaw as you swallow the blood, nibbles a little on your ear. It had been awhile since you had the time to handle yourself and your body is itching for relief. His lips move down your neck. You stretch it out for him, wondering if he's going to bite down again.

Teeth meet your flesh, front teeth without fangs. The pleasure of it rocks your core. He sucks there to leave a mark.

"(Y/N), I want you. Let me have you tonight."

"Please~" You're panting lightly, and he kisses your neck again, right where he bit you the first time. The spot is sensitive beyond compare. A keen leaves your mouth. The two of you roll again and he starts working your clothes off, undoing the sash and waistskirt. Then he undoes the inner tie and your robes fall open. His hands reach for your skin. They're cold, but your skin feels so warm under his touch.

"Mei~" You can't help it. "Your hands feel so good on me~"

He smiles and rubs your sides, your stomach, edges his hands toward your nipples, keeps just off of them. He enjoys your moans. A glint comes into his eye.

"(Y/N), your body is sensitive," Koumei says, licking his lips hungrily. The two of you roll once more and he dips down to lick at your chest, puts a few small marks in your flesh. Every touch makes your nipples more sensitive, so when he finally, finally, touches his lips to one, you cry out, spine arching to his mouth.

"More~ More, Mei, please!"

He obliges, kisses, sucks, moans quietly and then loudly when your hands dig into his scalp. When he looks at you, it's with the same eyes as before.

"Please bring more pain to my body, (Y/N), and I'll bring more pleasure to yours~"

"You like it?" you ask, incredulous. No wonder he didn't get out much.

"I do~ Very much."

He sucks on you, palms the other nipple, draws every moan out and enhances it with further movements, his hands working magic on your body. They roam downward and caress your stomach again, fingertips swirling over the heat pooling inside you.

"I love the way your voice rings out, (Y/N)," he says, kissing down, lower and lower, to the line of your hips.

"I-I~" You bite your lip and accidentally pierce it. Koumei pauses and catches a whiff. He licks it off, so fast you barely have time to register what happened, only his hot tongue on your mouth. Then he's back down between your legs. One hand caresses your thighs and the other spreads your legs apart. He keeps his robes on, frees his cock from the confines. It's average, but definitely hard and ready for you.

"Mei~"

"(Y/N)~" He lines himself up. "Next time, I'll show you how my mouth feels down there."

"You're already planning a next time?"

"I am~ Someone has to help you adjust to your new life as a vampire. And I want to explore more of this with you." At that, Koumei pushes inside gently, causing your body to tense. You moan as he sheaths himself fully, then your lips are pressed together again and he swipes at the wound from before.

"Delicious~ Your moans, your skin, your blood. This meal is... so delicious to me."

His movements are gentle, loving, tender. And yet, there's an aggressiveness within them that threatens to roughen the pace, and the more he holds back, the more your body aches and demands that roughness.

"More~ Faster, harder, Mei! Please~" you whine, feeling everything he does. His hands roam across your body, rubbing up and down, seeking out sensitive spots. You moan more and more until your voice is screaming. Koumei quickens his pace, then becomes rougher and rougher, seeking pleasure and taking you with him.

"Ahhh~ Hah..." He moans with you and kisses your lips. "Your body... I want to feel this heat forever!"

"Then don't stop~" You dig your nails into his back and cling to him. He bucks and keens and goes faster than before. The heat coils deep inside you and wells up until it becomes a wave threatening to crash.

"Mei! I'm getting close! So close~!"

"Cum with me!" Koumei thrusts and cums inside you, moaning your name into your shoulder as you cum with him.

After a few minutes of panting and coming down off your climaxes, Koumei cleans you both up and lays next to you.

"(Y/N), was it good?"

"Yeah, it was. Decent, at least. But I want to know some things about that look and those moans of yours," you say, looking at him and smirking. Koumei chuckles and kisses you before laying back and covering you both with the blanket.

"Good night, dear," he says.

"Good day, more like," you say with a giggle. Then you cuddle up with him and fall asleep.


End file.
